


Baby, baby

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk spice up their marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



Hyunwoo gulps audibly as Minhyuk shows him the costume, eyeing the dangerously short skirt, complete with frilly accessories and all. “A-Are you sure you wanna wear this?” The blond just flashes him a mischievous grin.

“Don’t you worry about me, baby. Instead, worry about your own costume.” He pushes a black tie and a thong that seems to be several sizes too small in Hyunwoo’s hands as he twirls on the balls of his feet.

“I’ll see you downstairs in ten.” He says, disappearing with a wink.

“…..”

“…..”

“…..Wait, _THIS_ is my costume?”

\--

When Hyunwoo finally stumbles down the stairs, he finds Minhyuk sprawled out on the bed. He stops to take in the sight. The black dress (if it can be even be called a dress, it barely reaches over his ass) is form-fitted, accentuating his husband’s slender figure perfectly. The short puffy sleeves reveal his beautiful pale arms. The edges of the dress are frilly, barely covering up whatever pink contraption Minhyuk is hiding underneath it. The outfit is completed with a little white apron tied to the front, a headband in his hair and lacy stockings that reach just over his knees. All decorated with frilly lace, of course.

Hyunwoo’s breath hitches in his throat as Minhyuk catches his eye, slowly bringing one of his fingers to his mouth, sucking it obscenely slow. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He feels his dick straining against the already very limited fabric of the thong.

“There you are Master, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come..” Minhyuk crawls to the edge of the bed, taking hold of Hyunwoo’s tie (just tying the damn thing took him more than 10 minutes), slowly leading him towards himself.

“I’m afraid I’ve been very, very bad.” Minhyuk says in a low voice, breath burning hot on Hyunwoo’s ear as he presses his body against him. “Please punish me, Master.”

He takes Hyunwoo’s hands, slipping them under the frilly edge of the dress, pressing them firmly on his ass. He’s wearing a lacy thong, pink and see through, his dick barely contained by the thin fabric. Hyunwoo squeezes the soft skin, always amazed at how perfectly his ass fits in his hands.

So fucking beautiful.

So fucking delicate.

He raises a hand, bringing his flat palm down on the soft skin. Minhyuk jerks forward, hips grinding against Hyunwoo’s thigh. “Tell me what to do.”

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Minhyuk obeys, turning around on the bed, ass facing upwards to Hyunwoo.

“One more thing.” Hyunwoo says, a little shy, but slipping back into his role quickly, taking a length of silk rope from the dresser next to their bed. “I’d like to tie you up, once I’ve spanked you good.” Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow. Hyunwoo usually isn’t the one to suggest new things. They had gone over things for the evening beforehand, but none of those things had included bondage.

But Minhyuk certainly won’t complain (he loves bringing out Hyunwoo’s dominant side), so he bows his head. “Of course, Master.”

Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk firmly against him, deliberately rubbing his hard cock against him as he spanks Minhyuk’s ass until the skin is glowing a warm bright pink. Minhyuk moans as Hyunwoo rubs softly over the sensitive skin, thumbs hooked under the thing fabric of the thong as he massages the edges of his hole. “H-Hhhnng, Master…”

Hyunwoo pushes him down. “Get on your back,” he orders, instructing him to get further up so he can secure his hands to the bed posts. Minhyuk squirms as his tender flesh hits the bed, but obliges either way. Once Hyunwoo has made sure Minhyuk is tied up tight he runs a hand through his hair, cupping his chin, kissing him long and hard.

“Spread your legs for me.”

His other hand strokes over the fabric of the dress, all the way down to the hem of the skirt. He slides his hand over the frilly stockings, loving the way they accentuate his long, slender legs. He tugs slightly on the little white ribbons decorating the top.

“You look so beautiful like this, baby.” His hand slides back up Minhyuk’s thigh, palming him through the thin pink fabric, hard and ready. Minhyuk lets out a whiney noise, struggling against his restraints, wanting to touch Hyunwoo so badly.

“Not yet. Patience.”

He settles in between Minhyuk’s legs, peppering his thighs with kisses and love bites, hands caressing the soft skin as he pulls down Minhyuk’s thong, teasingly, deliberately slow. His dick springs free, curling up from underneath the skirt, and the whole picture is almost enough to make Hyunwoo cum right on the spot.

Hands tied behind him to the bed, legs wide open, dick leaking precum on the lacy hem of the dress, milky thighs spotted with red marks where Hyunwoo sucked down on the flesh (and Minhyuk knows, he knows exactly how he looks, and he arches his back even more into it, licking his lips when he is sure Hyunwoo is watching him).

Hyunwoo takes Minhyuk’s dick in his mouth, sucking it hard, keeping his eyes trained on Minhyuk’s face as his plump lips envelop his dick, lapping up the precum while his tongue makes lazy circles around the head.

“M-Master…!” Minhyuk gasps as Hyunwoo sucks down hard, taking his entire length in his mouth, smirking smugly as he watches Minhyuk squirm underneath his touch as he runs his tongue along the shaft. The faster he moves his head, the more Minhyuk fights against his restraints.

“Hnngg—Master, I’m so close!”

“Mmm, can’t have that, baby. Not yet. I should punish you some more first.” He releases Minhyuk’s dick from his mouth with an obscene wet pop, letting it bounce back into the soft fabric of the dress. Minhyuk grunts disapprovingly,  his dick painfully hard and leaking precum as Hyunwoo rummages through the dresser until he finds the lube. Minhyuk angles his hips up, granting Hyunwoo better access, but Hyunwoo pushes him down.

“Master will take care of you.”

He pours a good amount of lube on his hands. He takes hold of Minhyuk’s dick, giving it a few quick pumps as his fingers slide down, caressing his balls, before teasingly circling Minhyuk’s hole.

“You’re extra tight from this angle, aren’t you baby?” He says, pushing in a lubed index finger without any warning. Minhyuk’s hips buck upwards and he lets out a choked gasp, hands helplessly trying to grasp onto something as Hyunwoo presses it in even further.

“Y-Yes Master.” Minhyuk stammers.

“Does it hurt?” Hyunwoo asks, voice soft but stern.

“No Master.”

“Good. Then I’ll add another one.”

Minhyuk whimpers as Hyunwoo adds his middle finger inside of him. He massages the rim of his hole with his thumb as he slowly scissors Minhyuk open until the whimpers turn into soft little moans.

“M-More…”

Hyunwoo stops, pulling out his fingers. “What was that?”

“M-More, Master. Please..” Minhyuk begs, biting his lip.

“That’s more like it.” Hyunwoo says, pushing three fingers in up until the knuckles. Minhyuk moans loudly as he hits his prostate.

“M-Master. Untie me. Please. I want to touch you..”

“Sure. Okay. I’ll untie you. If you fuck your pretty ass on my fingers, I’ll let you go. How’s that sound baby?”

“I would love nothing more. How do you want me, Master?”

“On your knees, baby.” Hyunwoo says as he releases Minhyuk’s wrists from the rope, kissing his lips before grabbing him by the hips and flipping him on his stomach. Minhyuk tucks his knees underneath him as Hyunwoo positions his fingers in front of Minhyuk’s hole. Minhyuk presses his ass against his hand, easily taking the three fingers as he rocks on his knees, alternating pressure by tilting his hips.

With his free hand Hyunwoo grabs onto Minhyuk’s hips, pushing him back onto himself harder, positioning him right and supporting him as he turns into a moaning mess at every deep thrust. The frilly dress bounces around Minhyuk’s ass at every moment. Hyunwoo loves the way the frilly lace frame around him, it’s so obscenely pretty.

“Master, p-please. I want more. I _need_ more. I need your cock inside of me.” Minhyuk whines, grunting deep as he slams back onto Hyunwoo’s fingers.

“You’ve been good, baby. I’ll get you what you need.” Hyunwoo peels off the thong, only now realizing just how painfully hard he has been this whole time. He lubes up his length as he instructs Minhyuk to turn around and lay on the edge of the bed.

He bends his knees, using the bed to support him as he props Minhyuk’s legs up on his shoulders. He steadies Minhyuk’s hips with his hands, his ass now at the perfect height. The dress has fallen down, revealing a strip of Minhyuk’s slim, toned stomach underneath all the frill and lace. Hyunwoo reaches down to kiss his bellybutton, effectively distracting Minhyuk before burying his length in Minhyuk’s hole.

Minhyuk lets out a choked gasp, something between a groan and a moan, low and throaty, hands digging into the bed sheets as Hyunwoo slowly starts to move. Hyunwoo is _big_ , and it had taken a few months and a lot of prepping for Minhyuk to be able to take him all the way. (It had taken another few months for Hyunwoo to finally stop being so god damn careful, to understand that Minhyuk _wants_ to be wrecked.)

Hyunwoo tightens his grip on Minhyuk’s hips, thrusting in hard and deep, watching Minhyuk fall apart underneath him with a smirk. “Tell me what you want, baby.” He whispers between thrusts, alternating his pace (Hyunwoo knows it drives Minhyuk crazy) from fast to slow (eliciting soft whines from Minhyuk each time he slows down).

“M-More..!” Minhyuk pants.

“More what?”

“M-more, Master! P-please..?”

“That’s more like it. Alright, lay down and turn around.”

Minhyuk lays flat on his belly, ass propped up underneath the hem of the skirt, dick twitching in anticipation (he loves it when Hyunwoo fucks him into the mattress). Hyunwoo pushes him down as he pushes in, grinding his hips against Minhyuk’s ass. Minhyuk’s dick is pressed between the sheets and the dress, the friction nearly unbearable as he nears his orgasm. Hyunwoo’s movement becomes more erratic, more urgent as he pounds into him, and Minhyuk knows he’s close, too.

Minhyuk moans into the sheets, spilling all over his pretty dress, and the sight of it pushes Hyunwoo over the edge. He cums inside of him, riding out his orgasm with legs shaking from his dick’s sensitivity. He pulls out, nearly crushing his skinny husband as he falls down on top of him.

Hyunwoo rolls off, and instantly Minhyuk nestles into his arms (no matter how sweaty or sticky, Minhyuk always insists on cuddling after sex). Hyunwoo pushes Minhyuk’s sweaty bangs from his face to press a soft kiss against his forehead.

“I really like the outfit baby,” Hyunwoo whispers against his skin, kissing his way down to Minhyuk’s mouth.

“So I’ve noticed,” Minhyuk grins. “It’s all dirty now though.”

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo says, running his free hand over Minhyuk’s back, “better take it off, then.”

“I’m all dirty, too.”

Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk on top of him. He unzips the dress, pulling it off over his head. He’s all naked now, aside from the frilly stockings.

“Better clean you up, too.”

“Shower?”

“Shower. But…… keep the socks on.”

 

 


End file.
